Fantasy Reality
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Dont ask about the title.. random Just to be clear.. mainly bleach and naruto but some DN in later chappies :D A thrilling tale of romance, angst, evil masterminds and many more things.. I present to you Fantasy Reality summary by chappies
1. Intro

_Okay minna san this is just a story that I worked on during the year.. Just so you know the entire story (as well as it's sequel) is all written out.... :D Onto the fiction _

_Disclaimer in next chappie.. for now this chappie is all mine (except for Naruto and Shinigami references):D_

**Stage Zero: Creation**

An empty void and then a colossal 'bang' resounding from the center of this endless space. Matter and alike spread out, some sparkling like diamonds on black silk and others so dark that you can barely make them out. Whether by coincidence or by the will of an Almighty being planets were created, Earth created along with them.

To the heavens lay two dimensions. The land of Soul Society, where the Shinigami would dwell and descend from in order to gather stray souls. Hueco Mundo lay above it, undiscovered in the beginning of time. This was where those souls who were corrupted by an evil presence and forced to eat stray human souls to sustain themselves.

On Earth there were four dimensions created. They were the Logic Plane, The Power Plane, The Astral Plane and Zen.

The Logic Plane was where the normal humans dwell, they built their cities and created their inventions, never aware that there were three more dimensions piled on top of theirs, something like a giant dimensional skyscraper.

The Power Plane was where the humans that held the blue magic dwell; Their power is called chakra and can take on three forms, or jutsu's. Ninjutsu, the physical attack. Genjutsu, the illusionary attacks. And Taijutsu, the hand to hand combat attacks. There are many more forms that this 'blue magic' can take on, but it is not here where our focus should lay. Unlike the ignorant beings below them, the ninjas knew that others dwell below them and are very cautious not to create trouble- well much of it anyways...

The Astral Plane is where these two Planes meet, one only needs to know where to find it...

The last Plane is one so mysterious and full of power that only those selected by Fate can access this mysterious dimension. Although many from the Power Plane and Soul Society alike have tried to force entry into this potentially world changing dimension, none have yet succeeded....

_One shall come, with icy sword but warm demeanor_

_One shall come, with poisonous sword to match semi-poisonous intent_

_One shall come, a rebellion in herself armed with a dark sword but with a sun filled heart_

_The last shall come with icy sword, that melts in contrast with the passion that burns in her heart._

_These will access that which has declined passage to many _

_For they wield the Swords of Destiny and possess a power unheard of_

Until those that match the Ethereal Prophecy come forward these dimensions shall wait in foreboding, unsure of the power that shall come forth from it, and so our story begins.


	2. Stage One

_Okay like I said last chappie.. this was something that I was working on last year... :D Whew! Finnally its typed! *sends fic out into the world, wiping away a tear*_

_Enjoy~ :D _

_Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach _

_Dedicated to my sometimes-awesome-most-of-the-time-evil lil sister (I know she loves me... deep...deep..deep...deeep.. down :D hehe) Michelle AKA Fearthylamb (yes she writes but doses of her fics could be fatal.. *shudders as I am subjected to yet another poisonous angst fic)_

**Stage One: Meetings of Fate**

_**Subject: Ichigo Kurosaki**_

_**Location: Threshold of Power Plane**_

Ichigo stared down at the list in his hands, wondering how he had been convinced to take on all of Renji's duties for the day. He had finished all but one of those duties in Soul Society; the last one needing him to travel to the faraway Hidden Leaf Village, with which Soul Society held a treaty with.

In a satchel on his waist was a letter from the Captain Commander, to be given to the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Ichigo scowled as he looked around his lush surroundings, only to realize something. He was lost- again. Somehow he had lately been the guinea pig for many a trip to The Ninja World and he always got lost. "Che, they really should give me a map.. And they wonder why I take so long..." Ichigo sat on the ground more out of frustration than exhaustion. _Man.. I'll just have to wait until a squad comes around.. either that or double back to Soul Society..._

At the thought of returning to Soul Society, Ichigo cringed; He would have to pass by Soi Fon to enter and the second squad captain was not going to take kindly to the fact that he failed his mission. No, he'd do better to wander around lost in this seemingly endless forest than face the perpetually angry woman...

"Yo! Shinigami!" Ichigo looked up just as a boy with blond hair dropped down beside him. "Whatcha' doin' all the way out here?Oh.. by the way, the name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet cha'!" Naruto saluted him and Ichigo got up from the hard ground. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami. I came here to deliver a letter from Captain Commander Yamamoto, to... um.." Ichigo dropped the facade of formality since he forgot the name of the Hokage. "Wait.. I forgot.. Lemme check.." Ichigo reached into the satchel and pulled out the letter, reading the name. "I have to give this to... Lady Tsunade?"

Ichigo watched as Naruto let out a snicker and then turned red,attempting to hold in laughter. He failed. Naruto fell to the floor in laughter, seeming to forget the orange haired teen watching him.. "Omigod..! Yamamoto.. Ahh.. God that's funny...!" Ichigo stared down at the laughing ninja and wondered whether or not he should know what the joke was.

"Ano.. what's so funny about Yamamoto?" Naruto turned to him and then just laughed even harder. Ichigo lost his temper and began to kick the idiotic boy.

_**Subject:Sakura Haruno**_

_**Location: Threshold of Power Plane**_

"Gah! NARUTO!!!!" Sakura was mad.. no mad didn't even cover it. She wanted to throttle Naruto until he could barely breath and then make him beg for her forgiveness. Unfortunately she couldn't do that unless she found him.

_Flashback_

"_Eh.. Where's Naruto?" Kakashi looked around unable to find his moronic charge. "I don't know.. He disappeared a while ago.." Kakashi turned to Sakura and looked at her seriously. "What do you mean 'disappeared'?" Sakura sweat dropped, realizing the implications of her words; Kakashi thought she saw him leave and did nothing to prevent it. Well.. if she had, she wouldn't; Sakura found it much more peaceful when Naruto was off somewhere else. "Ano.. I meant.. that.. I didn't see him leave! I just noticed he was gone!" _

_Kakashi looked at her, not believing a single word of it. "Go look for him. If neither one of you is back before lunch, you don't get it. If you don't return before dinner, you won't get any of that either," Sakura stared at her dispassionate teacher and scowled. Why did this always happen to her!?_

_End Flashback_

Sakura sighed. So far she had been searching for an hour and had yet to find a single trace of the idiot. Then she heard it. Maniacal laughter... coming from below her.. Sakura squatted down and then plunged into the green leaves below her.

"Ouch! Okay I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just stop hitting me!" Sakura landed silently in the underbrush and listened intently. Someone had kidnapped Naruto? "Yosh! Finally I get an answer! Now why is my giving a letter to Tsunade so hilarious?!" Sakura looked out and nearly gasped. Before her was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. He was tall with orange hair, and kind brown eyes. His mouth was set in a scowl.

Naruto sat on the ground, wiping off tears from his cheek. Whether they came from laughter or the blows that the Shinigami dealt him, Sakura didn't know, nor did she care. "Okay.. You see Yamamoto has been sending letters to Tsunade even before she became Hokage. Apparently she helped him out of a tough spot when they were younger and they kept in contact.. Or rather he sent her letters every week. Hold on I got one here in my bag.." Naruto shrugged off his backpack and rifled through the contents until he came upon an envelope, very much like the one in Ichigo's hands.

He opened it and pulled out a letter and began to read rather dramatically.

"_Dear Tsunade-chan,_

_How are you doing? I am doing well, but there has been an infiltration of ryoka into Soul Society. Oh well, it'll be cleared up in a jiffy. Oh yes, I was wondering... I recently got some tickets to a movie festival in the Real World and was wondering if you would like to attend it with me? Or if you'd rather not, we could always go to dinner.. _

_With Love, _

_Genryūsai_

"..." Naruto stopped speaking and seemed to turn seven shades of red. The Shinigami stood there, eyes wide and then looked as though he was holding in laughter himself.

"HAHAHA!! Omigosh!" Both boys fell to the ground,laughing all the while. Sakura stared in amazement as they laughed for what seemed like hours. When it seemed as though they weren't going to stop laughing for a while, Sakura decided to take matters into her own hands. She jumped back onto the branch above and then moved so that she would be directly above Naruto when she dropped.

She tensed and then let herself fall to the Earth.

"NARUTO!"

_**Subject: Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**State: On the threshold of Death**_

_Flashback_

_Naruto looked up as he saw Sakura falling from the trees and let out a girlish scream. He tried to roll out of the way, but she threw down a kunai, pinning him to the ground. "AHHHHHHH!" Sakura landed directly on his stomach, forcing the wind out of his lungs. _

_She proceeded to kick him where it hurt and Naruto struggled to breath.. _

_Why? Why Kami-sama?!_

_Flashback_

Naruto looked up at Sakura who was talking to Ichigo; it didn't amaze him that she could care less that her beating had left him dying on the floor. Suddenly she turned to him, an enraged look on her face. "GET UP YOU IDIOT!" Naruto attempted to, but found that his limbs felt like lead.

"Leave... me... alone... I... can't... breathe!" Sakura looked down at him, a look of utter hatred on her face. "Soka..." Sakura bent down and whispered in his ear, "If you don't get up within the next few minutes, I will make sure you can never have children.. Understand idiot?" Naruto's eyes widened and he seemed to have gotten a renewed fervor. He pulled out the kunai pinning him to the ground and stood up, panting at the over exertion.

"Good! Now.. Ichigo.. you were headed to the Village right?" Naruto watched as the Shinigami nodded his head somewhat warily, apparently he was stunned at the anger that Sakura could release. "Okay, you just go straight and then you should reach a small clearing. From there you go left and you should reach the Hidden Leaf. Got it?" Sakura smiled sweetly at him, leaving Naruto speechless. Then understanding hit him. He rushed over to Sakura, dropping his voice to the lowest of whispers. "You.. like him.. don't you!?" Sakura blushed and then got mad. She turned and kicked Naruto, and threw him into the bushes. "Ano.. Arigato.. I have to.. um... go..!" Naruto watched blurredly as Ichigo disappeared into the trees, leaving Sakura and himself alone. "ANTA!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

Sakura charged at him and Naruto got up and ran for his life... One thing was for sure, he would never bait Sakura again.

**Poor Naruto... but he kinda asked for it dontcha think? Haha... OK review if you liked it and review even if you hated it.. just don't be too harsh on me.. :D**


End file.
